Long May They Reign
by GreyRegal
Summary: It's not just enough to exist. You have to live. Veronica "Roni" Miller wasn't really living until she found a person she didn't know would matter, bleeding in front of the life she's living really worth living? Or is there something more she's ought to know? (Lana ParrillaxSean Maguire) Adelaide Kane
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

There are forces that play around us that we can never fathom.

Time they say, is the essence.

It is everything.

But time is fickle.

 ** _1560_**

Mary was walking along the cobblestone path of Versailles.

France.

Scotland.

They say Scotland is where she belongs.

That idea has been romanticized in her head.

But the moment she was sent to France is when it all changed.

Truth is... France has always been her home.

She chuckles in despair.

Francis and she have always dreamt of a castle filled with children.

A family of their own.

But all of that has been Turned into dust when he breathed his last.

And now...

She'll lose the only home she's ever known.

With Charles ascending the throne.

And Scotland in the verge of a rebellion.

A single tear dropped from her eye.

She knows that Francis loves her.

And she loves him with all of her.

All her life the woman always bowed down to the queen.

But this time...

It's checkmate.

No matter how powerful a queen may be, the game is over.

She used to wear the crowns of both France and Scotland.

But maybe they weren't meant to be hers in the first place.

It was past midnight and the lanterns floated to honour Francis' demise.

Adorning the white garment she wore during their wedding, she walked towards the Lakes of the Pines.

The water reflected the moon as it cries.

Mary's decision was resolved.

Till death do us part, they say.

But she will not live bearing the thought of what could have beens.

She is done with the hell she is in.

She feels the fabric getting heavy as it soaks the water of the lake she's in.

If she and Francis are not meant to be together in this life...

Maybe in another they are.

She looked back to her home for the last eighteen years and utters.

"Au revoir pour la dernière fois"

And she let herself submerge

 ** _ENCHANTED FOREST_**

Regina watched from afar as the people tried to understand what just happened.

She knows exactly what did.

She lost her happiness to a curse casted to find it in the very first place.

She lost Henry.

Permanently.

And she feels like breaking into two.

They've been walking down the forest path for the last two days and if it wasn't for the annoying thief constantly badgering her, she would've have broken down already.

At least he found a purpose to distract her until such time when everything is settled down and she doesn't have to be strong for everyone else.

Especially Snow White.

Ironic isnt it?

She's trying to protect the person that she's always wanted to kill.

She laughs dryly hoping no one would hear her but of course he did.

"Are you alright milady?" Asked the thief

She looked at him as if she's contemplating whether to burn him or to crush him.

But he was not bothered by it.

It seems as though he was genuinely asking her...

She sighed silently

"I'm fine. And it's your majesty" she said and walked faster away from him and he can only shake his head Because of the stubborn queen.

Their journey was was not eventful other than occasional sprain and faint.

Until they heard someone from the very end scream.

Regina's head whipped towards it and all of a sudden her heart started to quicken.

She ran by instinct, not bothering for formalities...

Something pulled her towards that direction.

And she can't deny it.

She rushed until she was off the path they were in.

People were already gathering in a semi-circle when she cut her way through the crowd and the sight that met her made her heart clench

Lying on the shore of the river is young woman in white who was sopping wet.

And by the way the way that her lips were turning blue, if she isn't moved away from the cold, she's going to die.

She moved towards and shook her to get a response.

She held her ice cold hand and tried to send out her magic towards the unconscious person just to try to warm her a little.

She was a little too focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice Robin Hood kneeling in front of them...

…Starting to lift the lady of the ground.

"We have to get her out of here" he suggested and for the first time since they've met, they were in an agreement.

They decided that they should camp for the night since it was getting dark.

The campfire was burning and hot stew was being passed around by the merry people sitting on a log outside the tent occupied by two unlikely persons to actually find the understanding to work together.

But maybe miracles do happen because in that moment, they were in sync.

They only had one goal and that is to save the person they are both becoming emotionally attached to.

It was funny how the universe works…

They've only found this person, haven't spoken to her yet, but despite that...

It feels as though they've always known her...

And they'd be damned if she dies in their care.

For the nights that followed they had a routine.

Regina would stay with the woman inside.

And Robin would Guard outside.

He was making sure the two are safe.

It wasn't until the fortnight that the stranger awakened.

Regina fell asleep on an improvised chair beside the cot in the tent when the lady started to stir.

Regina felt the movement of her hand which she unconsciously held and her sleep foggy mind alerted.

She called Robin and they both witnessed the woman open her eyes.

What they both saw, would change their lives, forever.

They've never met her before.

But the moment that they saw her deep brown expressive eyes, something just clicked.

They don't know what kind of game the universe was playing but if there is one thing they are sure of it's that they will protect this _child_ at the cost of their lives.

They don't know what compulses them to do so.

But with the that's passed... There's one thing that will always remain constant.

"What's your name dear?" Asked Regina, gently

"Mary" she whispered groggily.

The paradox of the universe always changes.

Things come and go.

People come together and forget one another...

It's true that memories of the people isn't always permanent…

But then...

The mind may forget

But the heart will always remember.

And both of theirs recognizes Mary...

They'll just have to find out why exactly...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Seattle-in**

 ** _The universe has its own way of making a chance to let two ends of a line meet._**

Veronica doesn't know why she became a bartender.

Yes, she had her own fair share of liquor during high school but she never realized that she would actually make a "career" out of it.

Maybe having a super megalomaniac mother who keeps on micromanaging you would make you like this.

Yes.

Coraline did her own fair share of manipulations on her child's life.

And because of the rebellious strings of teenage hormones, from the prim proper Veronica Miller, Roni was born.

Most people who live in Hyperion Heights doesn't really know her.

Truth be told, her life seems really weird.

She knows essentials about herself but there are a lot of fuzzy blank spaces.

But well, carpe diem is her life motto and she doesn't dwell on it a lot.

However, her simple bartending life is about to change.

BIG TIME.

Tremaine Corporation has been trying to get all business establishments in the Heights which includes Roni's.

And Roni was almost convinced to sign the papers and sell the deed of the property.

But her wake up call came in the form of a young man whose name is Henry.

It was then when she realised that she was not ready to go back to the suburbs.

Until this day, Tremaine keeps on pestering her but oh well, there's nothing she can do.

But if there is one thing that comes from the pestilence that she is, it is Ivy, Tremaine's daughter.

The young lady keeps on coming in the place her mother is trying to acquire, not to convince Roni or anything, but to drink it all out.

Over the weeks that she's been coming in, her life story slowly came out and the good bartender keeps on listening.

And apparently, they aren't really that different.

Ivy's life is completely under her mother's hand and Roni's is the only place that she could ever be free.

But then, karma has a way to make it all change.

It was an early night of the thirteenth day of October when the comforting bar became a place of terror.

Roni was pouring out drinks while Ivy keeps on chugging them in when all of a sudden, a man in black overall barged in, holding Roni at gunpoint.

And they had no idea why… or atleast one of them did.

That man was given a shoot to kill order.

And the goal?

To eliminate the only resistance left: Roni.

Ivy caught up on what was happening and saw her mother's fingerprints all over it.

It was the longest ten minutes they've ever had.

And then the silence was broken by single shot.

It was chaos.

Then a person was lying on a puddle of blood.

And no…

It wasn't Roni.

It all went so fast.

Too fast.

One minute the man was issuing last warnings and the next the trigger was pulled.

Roni was expecting the bullet but it didn't hit.

And that's when she saw Ivy clutching her abdomen, with red slowly spreading against her pink dress.

The hurriedly escape while Roni was frozen.

She was livid, furious and scared.

But also confused at the same time.

When Ivy stood between her and the bullet, she got a weird sense of de ja vu.

Like it has happened before.

Only with a man saving her.

Her confusion was broken by the sight of blood in front of her and she called 911.

…

Dr Sean Robert has always dreamt of being a part of one of the most prestigious medical practices in the entire country.

And the moment his phone rang at this hour a week ago, his eight years of sacrifice paid off.

Miranda Bailey, the Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital, emailed him to inform that his shift would start today as one of the surgeons in the trauma department and he's never been more excited.

What he didn't expect was that he would be met by a bleeding person on the first hour of his shift.

He was paged to trauma bay 1 by his intern and was met by a figure with a gsw on her abdomen and by the looks of it, she was on the verge of losing too much blood volume.

His doctor instinct went haywire and got him acting immediately.

However, despite his focus to try and save the patient, something inside him tingled.

A part of him he has never known before.

And it was only telling him one thing and that is that he can't let _her_ die.

They rushed the person to surgery the moment her bleeder was stabilised and it took four hours of repair until she was out of woods.

Only then he was able to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He went out to the lobby to inform the family of the current state of the patient when his breath was taken away by the lady in skin tight jeans and tank top with curls in her hair, whom he assumed was his patient's mother… what with the resemblance and everything

"How is she? How is Ivy?" she asked

"Let us settle down, milady. Your daughter is going to be fine. She lost quite a substantial amount of blood so we will be transfusing her until tomorrow. She is currently stable and we're going to see her over for the next 48 hours. If all goes we, she can be discharged on Friday" he explained in the best way that he can and he saw her calm down.

Then all of a sudden she engulfed him in a hug that electrified his whole body.

No.

Not just his body.

But everything in him.

Like, after all this time he was drowning. And she is his lifeline.

And he reciprocated…

And it felt so right.

What he didn't expect was not wanting to ever let go.


End file.
